Humans Don't Have The Right To Live!
by Siacheckers
Summary: Megatron hates humans. Them and anything to do with them. 7 years after battle city, Megatron is back and his in for a suprise when he meets a young organic with the same idea about the race as him. Warning: Megatron OC No Pairings so far!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: -- Means a time skip. I've been meaning to get a beta reader, but haven't been able to find one. If anyone would like to volunteer…? ^^ That includes this chappy.**

It's been 7 years since the battle city incident. The government passed it off as a gas leak, as they do with everything. Sam and the Autobots are living in peace, just like everyone else involved.

Megatron never did seem able to remain dead, even at the bottom of the sea.

But everyone had forgotten about him too…

----

Megatron hated fish.

Aside from the fact that this was the first time he had seen fish, he had a reason for hating fish. Fish were organic. Megatron hated anything organic.

An organic put him at the bottom of the ocean. And now he was…online…at the bottom of the ocean…watching fish. _'Slag…'_

'_How long have I fragging been down here?!?' _He checked his chronometer. In Earth time…7 years, 3 months, 8 days, 23 hours, 18 minutes, and…. 12 seconds. _'Too long…"_

_----_

"Really…shut the hell up woman…" The words were muttered but there was no disguising the exhaustion in them. They were followed by the sound of broken glass and a door being slammed.

A young but haggard face pulled itself out of a pillow. _'That's my cue to leave. She's finally passed out.' _

Niraha grabbed her bag and started tossing random things into it without really looking. "I'll sleep in the old oak tonight. I don't want to wake up to her screaming again." She ducked her head and muttered.

----

See a young girl fast asleep in the old oak overlooking the ocean was no strange occurrence to the early risers of Antolo. The town lacked details of what went on in that old house but it was clear enough, so no one said anything.

When it came to Niraha, no one ever said anything.

But no one was about tonight and she knew no one would be till for several hours. The folks around those parts slept like the dead. And it was only two in the morning yet.

Niraha sighed as she began to climb the familiar tree with no thought at all. "Another wasted day…"

----

Megatron had just about had it. He'd been wandering around underwater for what seemed like vorns. Run into his fair share of drop offs too.

"Another wasted day…"

The words were faint and only audible to his sensors. The voice must have been over a dozen clicks away. 'Humans mean land. Land means a way out of this slagging pit of a place.'

----

He was right. There was land. Far…far…far away. But nonetheless…land. Megatron violently clawed the Earth in front of him and slowly began pulling himself up.

A few clicks later he could clearly see the light from the moon. Cursing mankind and whatever type of Primus created them, Megatron heaved himself from the water.

----

Niraha jerked awake at the sound of groaning metal and running water. _'Wait…what kind of combination is that?' _

Perching herself behind a mossy branch thicker than herself, she peered down toward the direction of the noise.

A giant metal man was pulling himself from the water. Though Niraha didn't think 'man' was the right word. The creature was unsettling at best. It had great metal fangs framing his face and Satan-made red lights that looked to work for eyes in the middle of his face. Every part of it was sharp and he seemed to be muttering to himself…

'_What? What kind of monster mutters to itself? That's a sentient trait. What the hell? Did I just use the word sentient?!? I really need to stop going to school. Its polluting my mind.'_

For some reason, it didn't occur to Niraha to be scared. She had no doubt this creature could behead her with a flick of his claw. But she figured that you don't have a reason to be afraid if you don't care if you die. That's what everyone's afraid of anyways, isn't it?

She was so lost in thought; she only just then noticed the monster was muttering half in English, half in a weird series of shrieks, clicks and whirls. The wide-eyed girl leaned against the branch in front of her to hear better.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron was angry.

Angry and wet.

He was sure that whoever had said the words he heard before was long gone. Though it was just an assumption, Megatron's scanners were unresponsive.

"**Slagging water." **The words were spoken in Cybertronian. It was amazing how angry whirls and clicks could sound if you wanted them to. It was frustrating being a solider without working scanners and it was doing nothing to help Megatron's temper.

He stepped forward and forgetting any pride he had left, collapsed to the ground. It wasn't like he cared what birds or whatever wildlife around thought of him. Megatron didn't care about anything at this point. As if to prove this to himself, he started muttering in English.

"…Frag…" He muttered, not noticing the stir of the tree above him as two black-jean clad legs slipped out of view behind the branches of an ancient oak tree.

"…Why did the organics have to oppose me? I'm clearly superior to them in every way. Human don't deserve to live. It's not like their doing this planet any good anyways. It would be better under my rein. Humans are such pathetic creatures. Why must the Autobots side with them…?" Megatron wasn't whining, he was just…talking longingly…

He crushed his fist into the ground and pushed himself up to sit. He glared viscously at the ground in front of him. "Humans don't have the right to live!!!"

"Your right." Megatron jerked his head up; bringing his right arm cannon with it. He found himself aiming at a human female who looked just as surprised at her words as Megatron was at her presence.

She stared down at the cannon with surprise but didn't duck back behind the branch she was perched one, to Megatron's disgust and confusion. The female didn't seem to be the least bit afraid of him. In fact, she was watching him in something akin to bewilderment.

--

Niraha couldn't believe she had said something to it. She'd wanted to, but she sure as

Heck hadn't intended to. Now it was staring at her with those glowing red eyes, the color reminding her of things she only half wanted to forget.

"What know you of this, fleshling?!?" It actually responded. A male voice. What do you say to a giant monster thing? Just like what you'd say to a person? …What do people say to each other?!?

"I know that humans are ugly, evil things." The human responded slowly. "That God is kind. Perhaps too much, for letting them live. They don't deserve it. We don't deserve it."

Those eye-like things blared out of the robots head like sirens for the eyes. Or something. He picked up his massive hand in what seemed to be a great effort. He turned down his eyes to his hand as if contemplating it, balling into a fist; the fist came sailing through the air toward her.

--

Megatron sent his fist crashing into the tree in almost boredom. The tree branch snapped away and he swept up the human in a cloud of leaves. He brought her level with his face; the human was interesting but still human.

He was about to close his fist tight when he noticed…nothing. No screaming. No struggling. Not even desperate tears. The female was conscious yet motionless in his hand, not making a sound.

"Do you not fear me?" He asked, keeping the confusion from his voice. The girl seemed to think hard about that simple question. She looked up into his optics.

"I don't."

"Why is that?" He grew angrier with his confusion.

"Because you can only kill me. Or cause me physical pain. I don't fear pain. I don't fear death."

"You do not fear the oblivion fleshling?" Megatron was not a soft mech. He knew of death. He knew of darkness. But he had never come across anyone who didn't at least fear the pain of death. One who wouldn't struggle?

"No." That one syllable seemed to hold the very burden of Primus himself. And more hate and bitterness than Unicorn could possess.

"And why not?" Megatron gritted out. Angry for not being able to understand.

"Because why would I fear what I wish for most?" Megatron's hand loosened in shock. The human dropped to the ground. They stayed that way for a long while. Then Megatron dropped into a sit, shaking the ground and the human with it. She continued to stare at him.

"...I'm Niraha."

"Megatron."

"That's cool."

"Why?" The anger had drained from his metallic voice.

"Because it's a unusual nam-"

"Not _that_." He stressed.

"Oh. Well, I don't really want to exist. I despise humans. I am human, therefore I despise myself."

"Your…is there something wrong with your processor fleshling?" He asked, deflated, and confused, and angry all at once.

"Brain." The girl said. "I haven't got a processor."

He scoffed, "That is why humans are so foolish then." He was trying to draw a response from her.

The girl sat quiet all the same, "I suppose so." She said indifferently. _'This human is interesting.'_

"You'll be my pet." He decided out loud. That got a rise out of the fleshling. "WHAT?!? Just kill me! Isn't that what you do!?! You-YOU SCRAP METAL!" The humans 'hair' created a storm around her head as she screamed.

He waited as she finished, then grinned psychotically, "Did I say you had I choice?" She stood angrily the visibly deflated.

"No, you didn't. Fine then." Niraha dropped to the ground again and looked away from him, obviously thinking.

Megatron stared incredulously at her. "Your weird."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

--

Niraha shook her leg back and forth. Megatron was pacing. Not only was it interesting because the ground shook with every step, but he was thinking about something. And he paced. Interesting.

"What do pets do?" Niraha asked him when he paused in his pacing.

"They…. obey. You will obey me!" Megatron shouted at her angrily, as if she had said something resilient.

"Okay." Niraha agreed. Sounded like her life already. But cooler.

"Are you a world betrayer?" He demanded suddenly.

Niraha thought. Was she a 'world betrayer'? "…Can you betray something that doesn't expect anything from you?" She asked the metal-man.

"No! You foolish being!!!!", Dude had anger issues. The red-eyed hell-bringer roared almost every word out of his…whatever he had.

"Then no." Niraha responded lightly, going back to shaking her leg.

"Where are the Autobots?" He asked, still acting like the terminator.

"The what?" Niraha craned her head back to look at him.

"The other side, you foolish thing!!! The green optic-ed!" He raged.

Hmm…. so there was others to counterpart this…villain? Niraha assumed that was the same assumption. Green optic-ed? He must be referring to those glowing lights where eyes usually were.

"I've never seen any." Niraha responded, picking at her shoelaces.

"Ah…so the cowards remain hidden! Fools!" He laughed (?) evilly. He seemed to be rather dramatic. Like he was used to instructing a huge, angry mob.

--

Megatron wasn't sure what he was going to do with this human now that he had claimed her as his (very submissive) pet. After she informed him of the Autobots cowardice, he started planning his revenge. '_They will pay! But how?_', ran across his processor.

He glanced back down at the strange human; she had her back to him now. He carelessly scooped her up, wishing there was a yelp to ignore. He was certain there was something wrong with her. He was almighty! He should be feared!

Alas…."Where are we going?" Came the calm question. He wasn't sure why he honored her with an answer.

"To find the Autobot scum!" He declared, raging again.

"Shouldn't you find some kind of disguise?" …. The fleshling had a point. He set her down again.

"Watch this you weakling! You shall be in awe of my glory!" Megatron exclaimed, believing every word he was spouting. He activated his, now dry, transformation cog, transforming into the military issue jet he had scanned years ago.

He watched her face expectantly. _'The mortal shall see my mighty power now!!!'_

She almost looked bored. "Subtle." Was all she said.

"SILENCE! YOU WILL COME WITH ME AND BE IN AWE! NOW!" Megatron raged, opening the cover of his cockpit as instruction for the human to climb inside.

She did so without resistance. '_Most likely frightened out of her feeble wits_.' Megatron thought arrogantly, trying to convince himself he really believed it.

--

Niraha had never been in a jet before. Hell, she'd never been in a new car before. Surrounded by buttons, she folded her hands in her lap, quietly watching the ground below out the window.

'_I wonder what the Autobots are like?_' The thought made itself known blatantly.

For some reason she hoped they were like Megatron. She liked him. So…honest. Simple. Undeceiving.

There was a strange crackling on the radio of the now-jet, followed by a familiar series of click and whirls. '_I bet he's talking to someone._' Niraha thought. She helplessly let it go after that.

--

Megatron called Starscream, he wasn't sure why. But for some reason that mech always knew exactly what he shouldn't and Megatron was counting on that.

Starscream recognized the frequency before even responding. **"My Lo-Lord! It is a-a joyous day!" **

"**Silence, you little traitor."** Even being gone for so long, Megatron knew it was still a fact. **"Tell me of the Autobots! Where is Prime?"**

"**M-my Lord!?! Surely you wish to be briefed first? At our glorious new base?"** Starscream sputtered across the line.

"**TELL ME!"** He yelled at the twit.

Starscream anxiously communicated the coordinates. "**My Lo**-" Megatron clicked off the line, having no more need for the treacherous fool.

'**Prepare yourself, Prime!**' The thought carried promise, or at least, Megatron thought it did.


End file.
